Meteos
Meteos is an adventure by cyber95. It's based on the Nintendo DS game of the same name, utilizing planets and characters from it. Plot Meteos starts off with our protagonist, a citizen of the planet Geolyte, standing by a cliffside. His name is quickly chosen to be Rothnan. As it happens, he is a talented space captain, and is scheduled to fly an experiment spacecraft known as the Metamo Ark. Other than that, the readers aren't told that much. Going down a little bit, to take a look at some nearby sheep, he meets and nearly grabs the ass of a Starrii close by. The Starrii is introduced as Misthine, and will be flying on the Metamo Ark with Rothnan, she soon departs, leaving Rothnan to take a fence post from a nearby fence for no discernable reason. A falling block crashes into a mountainous island in the background, causing a big explosion, thereafter. Seeing as this is where the Ark was being built, Rothnan quickly departs to the nearby Oleanian run quay, where Misthine is waiting. At the quay, the Oleanian workers don't know much more than Rothnan, and are waiting to find out if any of the boats that were at the island survived. Rothnan makes a terrible and stupid suggestion to ride the Oleanians, and backs away awkwardly, before coming back again a few seconds later. Soon, the Oleanian in the water drags a flaming piece of wood nearby. It's the remains of some boat. Rothnan and Misthine ride the Oleanians to the island. At the island, they quickly make their way to the First Continent of Geolyte Astronautics Research Center. While Rothnan gets the front door open, a Meteos is about to crash down on the two! Rothnan gets the door open, and Misthine dives at Rothnan, pushing him into the door, and everything goes black. After a quick look at Firim, the view goes to what is apparently a medical room, with Rothnan on the table, minus his right horn, a trail of blood leading offscreen from the table. Misthine enters, having heard Rothnan getting up. The only thing she seems to have lost was her eyesight. The two start to head out, and are interrupted by a Geolytian with a lisp called Doc, who was told to lead them to the ship bay where the Metamo Ark is being held. After some expository banter, they take off. On Firim, the other guy has vanished. His flare-surfing friends reveal his name to be Pyretheus. He is heading to his underground laboratory to finish up one of his inventions. Characters *'Rothnan' A Geolytian. Our protagonist, a talented space captain of some renown. Is a fan of the ladies. *'Misthine' A Starrii. What she's doing is as of yet unknown. She is to be flying on the ship that Rothnan is piloting. He's got his eye on her ass. *'Pyretheus' A Firime inventor. He has an underground lab. Tropes *Color By Technicolor *Crumpled Piece Of Paper - Rothnan doesn't start with one, but he rather quickly takes a fence post, stated to be useless. *Hello, Insert Name Here *Lick The Shadows - Taking the fence post; Riding the Oleanians *Name That Game - Based on a game of the same name. *You Are Now This Guy - Faked out on it. Category:Adventures Category:Cyber95 adventures